Old Sailors and Soldiers
by baja-king
Summary: Carolyn feels betrayed when the Captain chooses not to intervene on her behalf when Claymore serves an eviction notice. The Captain struggles with an old promise and a new promise.
1. Chapter 1

The Past Haunts the Captain

Carolyn stood akimbo at the front door as Claymore pondered how to get past her along with Deke. Despite the early morning intrusion, Carolyn was already dressed. She intended on going to Boston to take advantage of Memorial Day sales. She knew it would make for a long day but she wanted to spend the upcoming three-day weekend with her children. While appreciative of Claymore's efforts to effect repairs, the lack of notification until his appearance on her doorstep concerned her greatly.

Carolyn relaxed her arms and exclaimed, "Can't this wait until tomorrow or even after the weekend?"

Claymore cried, "Absolutely not! You'll be too busy packing!"

As she raised an eyebrow Carolyn sternly asked, "What do you mean by packing?"

Claymore produced a paper from the inside of his jacket, held it in front of Carolyn, and said, "This is a seventy-two hour notice of eviction."

In a brief moment of shock, Carolyn took the notice as Claymore and Deke entered Gull Cottage. Slowly, she unfolded the document. The notice made little sense to her. The landlord required possession of the property and required the tenant to vacate the premises. The landlord forfeited all claims to deposits in accordance with his right to terminate the rental agreement prior to the agreed upon date. It was unlike Claymore to surrender monies without a fight.

As she continued reading, Carolyn felt her heart stop. The property was in the process of changing ownership. A buyer already provided a good faith payment as intent to purchase Gull Cottage. She needed a lawyer. While she might stop the immediate eviction, she knew her lease ended in the event of new ownership. A good faith payment was not a final commitment to purchase but definitely a step in the right direction.*

Martha exited the kitchen and asked, "What's going on?"

"Eviction," sighed Carolyn as she handed the notice to Martha. She slowly made her way to the living room and sat on the couch with a blank expression on her face. She did not notice Captain Gregg's materialization. She paid little attention to his rants about Claymore and Deke inspecting the premises.

"What is wrong with you woman?"

Carolyn looked up and cried, "Claymore is evicting us."

Captain Gregg snapped, "We'll see about that!" He dematerialized and Carolyn sighed. Maybe the Captain cared enough to scare away a prospective buyer. Carolyn wondered who might consider purchasing Gull Cottage sight unseen. After all, no one had visited or made any inquiries. She smiled despite her confusion as Deke went running out the front door screaming in fright. The Captain was on her side. She propped her elbow on her knee and rested her forehead against the palm of her hand, knowing what was to come.

In true form, Claymore stormed into the living room and shouted, "It won't work! I'm finally going to sell this place!"

Captain Gregg materialized and snapped, "Certainly not!"

Claymore briefly shuddered but found his courage and said, "You won't object to a buyer intent on turning this place into a home for retired seamen."

At first, Carolyn supposed the Captain might launch a tirade but the look on his face changed to one of curiosity as he stroked his beard in thought. She felt anger swell inside of her and angrily said, "Captain Gregg, you can't seriously be considering this."

Captain Gregg looked indignant, "You're quite right, Madam. I did promise you could stay as long as you wished."

Claymore said, "You'll have to take that up with the new owner."

"Assuming he buys the place," said Captain Gregg with determination. "Once I get through with him, he'll have a change of heart."

Claymore smugly said, "_She's_ not so easy to scare, or did you forget that?"

"Who?" The Captain's curiosity was roused by the deliberate insertion of the pronoun. Carolyn felt uncertainty creep back into her heart. It was as if the two Greggs were playing a card game. Typically, Captain Gregg had the upper hand, but today Claymore acted as a winner.

Claymore triumphantly cheered, "Do the sick no harm!"

The Captain lowered his eyes and said, "I see."

"She's on her way," smiled Claymore. "I expect you to keep your promise to her. Good day!" In as best a manner as he could manage, Claymore did an about face and left the room. Carolyn heard the front door open and close, signaling the landlord's departure. She sighed heavily.

Captain Gregg began pacing the room and said, "A promise is a promise."

Carolyn angrily stood and snapped, "You promised we could stay here as long as we wished!"

Thunder pealed as Captain Gregg shouted, "I didn't know she was coming back!"

Carolyn stood akimbo and angrily asked, "Who is _she_?"

"You wouldn't understand," said the Captain as he dematerialized.

Carolyn slowly sat down on the couch. The Captain did not know defeat. Why did he resign himself to the idea of someone purchasing Gull Cottage? Who was the mysterious she? Carolyn did not want to leave her home. She loved Schooner Bay. Even if she did find another place to move into, it would not be the same. She did not think she could bear remaining in town knowing that someone else lived in her home. However, she did not have the finances to purchase Gull Cottage.

The prospects of returning to Philadelphia did not appeal to Carolyn. There were too many sad memories. When her husband passed, Carolyn was lost. Relatives smothered her. She knew they meant well. After wallowing in pity for what seemed like an eternity, she found her strength and determination. She began her writing career in earnest.

"I thought you might like some coffee," said Martha as she entered the room with a service tray. She set the tray on the table and offered a reassuring smile. Carolyn found it difficult to think of Martha as hired help. At times, Martha was the dearest friend.

Carolyn smiled, "Thank you."

Martha asked, "Is it true? Isn't Captain Gregg going to do something about it?"

Carolyn sighed, "I don't think he will. There's something else going on here. Claymore knows that he won."

Martha's smile turned into a frown, "I see. Well, I suppose I should start packing some things."

Carolyn silently nodded her head as she poured a cup of coffee. It was too surreal. After two years, her career earned a modest income due to hard work and persistence. Despite the year being 1971, women still struggled in a highly competitive market. She remembered the time when a male author received the featured spot in the magazine as its most prolific writer. The magazine suffered the backlash of outraged female readers and quickly corrected its position by changing the title to most prolific male writer. It was simple economics. The magazine dare not offend its primary female reading base, still energized by the equal rights movement of the sixties.

Motherly duties roused Carolyn out of her foul mood as she heard Jonathan and Candy run down the stairs and into the kitchen. Of course, Martha would take care of breakfast. The children had school and Carolyn was not going to ruin their day with the news. As she stood, she retrieved the coffee service and then walked into the kitchen. Her children remained blissfully unaware of impending events. She dreaded the idea of breaking the news to them and decided to wait.

#GAMM#

Captain Gregg paced the widow's walk. His thoughts betrayed him. He remembered the events of 1946. Claymore was the antithesis of his father Angus Gregg, a brave man who fought during the calamities of the First World War. The father was a genuine hero while the son proved merely adequate during his stint in the Army working as a supply clerk during the Second World War. The Captain did not object to the father's occasional visits, knowing the man suffered the indignity of declining health. Claymore had just returned to Schooner Bay from his tour of duty in England.

Captain Gregg graciously opened the door for old Angus as the man climbed the steps. Angus lost his left leg below the knee during the war and relied on crutches. Angus remained a respected war hero. Arthritis threatened to take away his mobility. The Captain used his spectral gift to light the fire in the wood stove. His friend deserved a hot cup of coffee and the Captain was determined to see to the task.

"You're going soft," laughed Angus as he entered the kitchen. "There was a time you would have rattled the chains to scare me away."

"It didn't work," shrugged Captain Gregg as he materialized. "It's late. What brings you at this hour?"

As Angus sat in the chair he said, "I've some troubling news for you, Uncle."

Captain Gregg hid his revulsion. He had no relatives. An imposter assumed a false identity as a brother and claimed his properties as heir. For many years, the Captain frightened away the man. He wanted to ruin economically the fraud. Colin Gregg was a coward, a trait that passed over Angus and onto Claymore. He asked, "What sort of nonsense is that?"

"I'm very nearly bankrupt," said Angus. "I'll be renting out Gull Cottage."

Briefly, Captain Gregg wanted to explode with rage. Thunder clapped but it did not frighten Angus. The Captain's plan of economic ruin worked too well. He liked Angus and the two had a mutual understanding of the situation. He calmed his voice, "You know I won't abide by it."

"I need the income," sighed Angus. "You won't be bothered. She's already signed the lease and is driving up from Maryland. She'll be here in the morning."

Captain Gregg bellowed, "A blasted female? I'll not have a woman aboard my ship!"

"I knew you'd say that," said Angus. "I want you to look after her. She's had a difficult few years. I best be off, Uncle."

Captain Gregg stood perplexed. Angus knew his feelings yet rented Gull Cottage anyway – and to a woman, no less! The Captain managed to frighten away every prospective tenant that Colin introduced. Captain Gregg felt conflicted as Angus made his way out of the kitchen and then the cottage. Angus was in pain and failed in his efforts to hide it. The Captain decided not to punish the old man. After all, Claymore should be taking care of his father if he had an ounce of decency.

The Captain decided he was going to frighten the woman. As a ghost, he had no need for sleep. He kept a weather eye for new cars along the road. All night and all day, he surveyed the scene looking for intruders into his domain. Angus said morning, but the setting sun belied the statement. Perhaps the tenant reconsidered the prospect. It angered him greatly and a raging squall let loose a thunderous downpour.

Then he saw the approaching headlights coming up the road. He affixed his spyglass on the vehicle and realized it was Claymore's car. Oh how the Captain delighted in frightening that buffoon! It would be too easy, he thought. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped with added excitement. The rain proved relentless as the car pulled up to the house. He watched as two figures emerged from the vehicle wearing yellow slickers and Sou'wester hats.

The Captain chose not to reveal himself. Instead, he invaded the area with an overwhelming sensation of seasickness. He greedily smiled as the two persons staggered with dizziness. Then he let out a hearty laugh, making certain that the two heard him.

Claymore shouted, "It's the Captain! Run!"

The woman fell to her knees and snapped, "I have three brothers in the Navy who would appreciate this ghostly trick of yours!"

Captain Gregg felt his jaw drop with astonishment. This woman knew courage and had brothers as seamen. Claymore struggled as he crawled towards the door while the woman clutched at a table in an effort to recover. He abated his spectral jest, revealed himself and scowled, "Find another place!"

"I'll do no such thing," the woman said as she stood. "Ah, there you are! I don't care how handsome you are. It's time for you to shove off."

"Shove off? Me? Madam, you're insane!"

Claymore whimpered, "She signed the lease."

Captain Gregg looked into the woman's eyes that reminded him of the green hues upon the Norwegian ocean as the Aurora Borealis hovered in the night sky. The woman remained determined. She was no young lass but still maintained a pretty face. He found his voice, "What do I care about a lease!"

The woman firmly said, "Mister Angus Gregg warned me about you. For now, I intend to billet here."

As his eyes widened, Captain Gregg shouted, "Billet? What do you mean? This is my ship!"

"Your ship, my barracks," the woman firmly said.

Claymore asked, "Can I go now, Colonel?"

"I think not," snapped the woman. "Show me around this place. Come on! You have a spine. _He_ no longer does. It's buried in a graveyard somewhere."

If he could make it rain inside the house, Captain Gregg felt it would be worth it. No woman disrespected him aboard his ship. He threatened, cajoled, tormented to the best of his spectral abilities but the stubborn woman refused to yield as Claymore fearfully showed her around Gull Cottage. Claymore wanted out of the house but feared the woman as much as he dreaded the Captain.

Captain Gregg finally snapped, "Blast it! Why do you keep calling her colonel?"

Before Claymore could respond, the woman said, "Colonel Maria Saunders, retired, United States Army."

The Captain laughed, "You were in the Army? Impossible. What a foolish lie, Madam."

Claymore whimpered, "It's no lie. She was an Army nurse for over twenty five years."

Captain Gregg scoffed, "A nurse? Well, that's something I suppose, but a colonel? I think not!"

Maria said, "Believe it. I'm retired and wish privacy. This place will do nicely, once I clean it up of course. There's dust everywhere! That will not do in my barracks."

Captain Gregg did not like to lose. The woman was stubborn. He followed her and Claymore to the downstairs hall. He was about to hurl another round of insults as she removed her Sou'wester hat and slicker but metaphorically bit his tongue. She had long graying brunette hair rolled up in a tight bun. He estimated she was close to fifty years in age. Getting her out would be his greatest challenge in his many years of haunting Gull Cottage.

#GAMM#

"You're distressed," said Carolyn as she approached the Captain from behind while he stood next to his telescope.

Captain Gregg roused from his memories and said, "Conflicted, yes, but not distressed."

"I see," said Carolyn.

The Captain looked at her and said, "You must think me a breaker of promises. I can only say this. I made a promise to her. I never imagined that she would return."

Carolyn stiffly said, "I see."

"You do not, Madam," said the Captain.

Carolyn tried controlling her temper. She knew that when the Captain was alive, he had a girl in most every port. Now that he was dead, she assumed his womanizing days ended. He always treated her and the children well, despite the occasional conflicts and differences of opinions arising due to the century that spanned their existence. The Captain was too distressed, despite his denial, concerning a woman who once lived in Gull Cottage after his death.

Carolyn asked, "What about me and the children?"

Captain Gregg clasped his hands behind his back and replied, "I don't know another solution. She is an unreasonably stubborn woman, not unlike yourself at times."

Through clenched teeth Carolyn asked, "Are you suggesting that I'm unreasonable?"

The Captain sternly replied, "At times, yes, Madam."

Carolyn firmly asked, "Who is she?"

"Jealousy does not become you," said the Captain. "If you were to meet her – yes, that's an interesting idea." He brought around his right hand from his back and started stroking his beard. He continued, "I think you might quite enjoy that. Pity that you'll be gone by the time she arrives."

Carolyn balled her hands into fists as she angrily stormed out of the room. She was a reasonable woman. Gull Cottage was her home. She was not going to abandon it so easily. She needed help. As she descended the stairs, she heard a knock at the door. She called, "I'll get it Martha!"

Rarely did unexpected visitors arrive. Carolyn opened the door and saw an elderly woman using a cane and wearing glasses. The eyes appeared tired. The woman had an average figure with only slight excess in the abdominal area. Carolyn asked, "May I help you?"

The woman replied, "Dear me! You're not Claymore. Oh, you must be the cleaning lady. That was very thoughtful of him."

"Cleaning lady? No, you don't understand. I live here," said Carolyn.

The woman said, "That's odd. Claymore didn't mention tenants living in Gull Cottage. I never dreamed that possible seeing how it's haunted."

Carolyn felt uncertainty creep into her very essence. She realized this was the woman intent on purchasing Gull Cottage. This woman was in her septuagenarian stage of life with wrinkles, though few, combined with snow-white hair. She had to make her stance clear. She glared, "You're the one arranging my eviction."

The woman firmly responded, "I see. Very well. Good day." She turned around and started walking towards an old car parked on the road. Without turning around she called, "I'll make certain Claymore takes care of that!"

Carolyn loathed the woman who feigned the helpless old lady routine. She waited until the woman drove away in her car before slamming the door shut and going into the kitchen to sulk. Martha was already working on dinner cutting potatoes for the stew. Carolyn said nothing as Martha paused long enough to pour a cup of coffee and serve it. The realization fully set in that Carolyn and her family had to leave their beloved Gull Cottage. Uncontrollable anguish rushed through Carolyn's emotional state and she started crying.

***Author's Note: **The Uniform Residential Landlord and Tenant Act passed in 1972. Before then, a landlord would and could evict a tenant in the event of a property sale, especially if the new owner intended on taking up residence in the home. It could even be done in 72 hours, not like today where it is a 30 or 60 day process depending on your state's current laws. Tenants did not benefit from many protections currently in place. A landlord had the legal right to evict a tenant once a good faith payment was in hand and the prospective new owner intended on taking up residence in the property. Usually, this was included as a standard clause in lease agreements favored by landlords intent on selling properties. While it sounds unbelievable today to many Millennials, back then the landlord could legally serve a 72 hour notice to vacate. Historical examples and references may be found on various sites including Nolo.


	2. Chapter 2

Suffer a Woman's Tears

Captain Gregg did not understand the strange events of the day. Maria had been to the house but he had not sensed her presence. He was too distracted concerning the current dilemma. He tried discussing the matter with Carolyn to no avail. The woman uneasily slept, eyes still swollen from crying most of the day. He would have invited Maria on board his ship. He could have mediated the situation with dignity and aplomb.

Pacing the widow's walk, the Captain found himself returning to a time when he commanded his ship while another commanded her barracks. That infernal woman! He abided by the spectral rules. He was well within his right to use whatever means possible short of murder to eject her from his home. He was too soft when it came to the fair sex.

Standing in his room, the Captain saw the Colonel sleeping yet suffering another nightmare. She demanded privacy but it was not his to guarantee. He let himself drift into Morpheus' Realm as an unobtrusive visitor. He stood in a formation of women wearing peculiar striped clothes. The buildings looked crude and uninviting. Tall fencing surrounded the encampment. A menacing guard wearing a dark gray uniform counted the women in the formation. German, yes, that was the language.

He did not know the uniforms or understood the peculiar triangle symbols upon the front and back of the torsos but he listened to the tongues: Polish, German, French, British, and the Americanized version of English. What kind of dream was she having? The scene changed from bizarre to horrific as a man arrived by car, calmly pointed a rifle of some sort, then fired the weapon into one crowd of women with such rapidity and intensity that the Captain had never before seen.

Briefly, the Captain saw the dark room and felt cold sweat dripping down his face. Impossible! Ghosts do not sweat. He realized Maria awoke and he remained temporarily trapped inside of her mind. He felt her heart racing wildly. The strange disorientation subsided as Maria lay back down and closed her eyes. He needed more information. Clearly, she relived certain horrors, including the savage murder of women. Her fear of death remained dwarfed by the fear of harm to her friends.

_Show me_, thought the Captain. _How did you arrive at that strange place and time? What happened to you there? Why was it so terrible that it troubles you to this very day? I must know!_

The Captain looked around and realized he was in a strange room. Something roared loudly. He did not understand mechanisms of the time. Secured cargo held fast while men in strange attire ran about wildly. He smelled acrid smoke. It felt like no ship despite the buoyant motion of the vessel.

_You first!_

What manner of craft had a hole such as this? It made no sense to the Captain as he stared at sky below him. Someone pushed him from behind and he began his descent. He felt the peculiar sensation of freefall and then a quick jerk. The descent slowed. He heard a loud explosion. He looked above and saw that he dangled from a strange parasol floating him away from a fireball in the sky. Small particles from above started tearing through the fabric. He balled up tightly. _Must make myself as small as possible_. The particles did not last long but damaged the parasol enough to increase the descent speed.

_Look around, there has to be a place to land._ The Captain saw the ground quickly approaching. There were plentiful trees covered in snow. _Pull the steering lines!_ He felt confusion as he tried managing the descent. _Too fast! No control!_ He crashed through the treetops and swayed back and forth for several moments. The parasol became trapped in the branches and the cords seemed hopelessly tangled.

_Need my knife, where is it?_ The Captain felt increased confusion. He was reliving her experience. While these things made sense to her, to him they meant nothing. He wildly felt his pockets to no avail. He began pumping his legs to swing back and forth. Then he managed to grab a large branch. Carefully, he eased himself on it.

He heard sounds in the woods. Men were shouting and dogs barked. He heard the strange whines of motorized carriages. Two men ran past the tree. _Must not let them see me._ The men had not looked up so missed seeing the parasol. The Captain had to find his knife. After several moments, he wondered if he packed it in his sack strapped to his back. He could not get the pack off due to the tangled cords.

For half an hour, he meticulously worked at the cords in a failed effort to untangle them. He chastised himself for packing the knife instead of using the pocket. Then he had a thought. The knife was not in a pocket. It was tucked inside his blouse. He retrieved the knife and cut away the cords. For some reason, he returned the knife to inside his blouse instead of a pocket. He scaled down the tree and then felt panic. The strange men in the woods were quickly approaching along with dogs. He began running. He found some bushes and hid.

The soldiers saw the parasol in the tree. One scaled up the tree. More soldiers arrived, curious as to the owner of the parasol. The Captain knew he had to leave while the soldiers remained distracted. He was running, hiding behind trees, scurrying into bushes, leading the merry chase and desperate not to be found.

One wrong turn – two angry dogs fiercely barked and growled. The Captain pressed against a tree and drew his pistol. If he fired the weapon, the others would hear. He tried shushing the dogs. One stopped barking and tilted its head. The other refused to cease its growling. The Captain slowly moved away from the tree and walked backwards. The dogs stood in their positions. He turned around and saw a rifle aimed straight at his face. He shivered in fright more than the cold.

The Captain was not a coward, but this memory belonged to a woman and he experienced it as she did. He felt panic, shame, anguish, and exhaustion. The pistol in his hand shook. _Put down the weapon. Don't make me shoot you. I have captured you, ja? It is better than me shooting you or you shooting me and then my friends coming and shooting you. Drop your weapon, gnädige Frau._

Other soldiers arrived. Defeat, hopelessness, and complete terror; the Captain lowered his pistol before dropping it to the ground. _Herr General! Wir haben eine Frau gefunden! General! We found a woman!_ The Captain felt a wave of exhaustion. An obese man in uniform approached. _You are now a prisoner of the glorious Third Reich._

The Captain felt completely humiliated as one of the soldiers took his sack and searched it. Another ordered him to turn out his pockets. One wanted to pat him down but the general sternly order him not to do so. The Captain knew he could take on these soldiers barehanded if necessary despite the numb hands and feet but reminded himself it was her memory. She tried remaining in control.

The soldiers led him to a truck. The general struggled to climb into the back but remained determined to ride with the Captain. It was a short journey. As the Captain climbed out of the stopped truck, he looked around and realized he was in a military complex. The soldiers escorted him inside a building.

The interrogation was short. The Captain spoke very little; name, rank, and serial number. The general was convinced he was a spy. He knew what he was but to admit it meant certain death. He found his courage. The commander of the camp had aristocratic features but deferred to his superior officer.

Something compelled the Captain to exit the memory. He felt an unnatural strain. He regretted making her relive the experience. It offered more questions than answers. She was a proud officer but placed in a situation no woman should suffer. She found her command voice but inside felt fear. She dare not suffer the disillusion of no harm from her captors.

Captain Gregg stood silently next to the bed. Maria continued twitching for a few moments until normal sleep returned. He decided she could remain at Gull Cottage. He remained determined to find out what she suffered during the war. She needed looking after and he was the best man for the task.

For several nights, the Captain continued with his intrusions. His most disturbing visit was to the memory of her first capture. The enemy sent her to a place called Ravensbruck Concentration Camp. While she was only there a day, he saw what she saw: people reduced to living skeletons, disease and starvation running rampant.

The enemy extended her some courtesy given her affiliation with the United States Army afforded protection under something called the Geneva Convention. She readily exploited the situation by stealing an aufseherin uniform. She made her escape using a complex system of mysterious contacts and obscure code phrases. He blasted her commanding officer for daring to send her back into that godless world on numerous occasions, eventually resulting in her second capture and imprisonment.

Captain Gregg returned to the moment. He heard the familiar sounds of Martha preparing breakfast while the children readied for school. He felt displeasure as Carolyn mourned the loss of her home. Why did he have to choose? He developed a mutual understanding based on respect with Maria. However, with Carolyn he held great affection.

Both women proved strong, determined, and incredibly stubborn. Somehow, he needed to mediate the situation. But how? When Maria left, it was under tragic circumstances. Her mother suffered a debilitating stroke. Captain Gregg knew Maria had to return to Maryland not because she was a good nurse but because she was a good daughter. He did not want her to leave. He promised her that Gull Cottage was always her home and bade her to return.

Angus never had an opportunity to rent the cottage again. He died quietly during the night and his spirit passed beyond the Earthly Realm. Captain Gregg refused the opportunity. He died too young. He remained unsettled. He knew that somehow he would publically prove to his community that he did not commit suicide. It was an accident. Carolyn proved an unlikely champion for his cause.

The Captain thought about his earthly lingering. He presumed it was Fate, making sure he was around to fulfill his dreams. He intended Gull Cottage as a home for old seamen. His false relatives ignored his wishes. Once, Angus considered it, but the war came and he had to fight. When he returned, Angus saw no profit in the venture but instead a money-losing proposition. Claymore also saw debits instead of credits.

One day, Fate might be kind and let Captain Gregg fulfill his wish for Gull Cottage. He only allowed two persons to live aboard his ship. He grew attached to both women for different reasons. Whether or not the women agreed with his position, it was his honor and duty to look after them.

#GAMM#

Carolyn patiently waited for the children to return from school. It was a sunny day, which convinced her that the Captain was no longer interested in assisting her. She had no idea what bond between the ghost and former tenant existed. It was more important than her relationship with him. Seeing the dust trail down the road, she forced a smile on her face. She wanted her children to be happy.

As the vehicle approached, Carolyn realized it was not the carpool. It parked just outside the gate. Carolyn tried to keep her chin up as Norrie exited the vehicle. The occasional sheriff did not like being away from his restaurant when an evening rush was expected. She continued feigning her smile and said, "This is an unexpected pleasure. I was just waiting for the children's carpool."

Norrie looked down at his feet before saying, "Mrs. Muir, it pains me to say this, but Claymore says you're not wanting to comply with the eviction. I don't want to have to arrest you."

Carolyn looked forlorn, "I see. It's just so sudden. What can I do? Where are we supposed to go? Maybe if I had some more time, but seventy-two hours just isn't reasonable. Besides, what if that woman changes her mind and doesn't buy my house?"

Norrie looked at Carolyn and said, "Mrs. Muir, the only reason the Colonel left in the first place was because her mother grew terribly sick. For the last ten years, she's cared for her mother and then her father when he took ill. They're both passed now and she wants to move back to Schooner Bay."

"I didn't realize," sighed Carolyn.

Norrie said, "Look, maybe if you got to meet her you'd understand. Tell you what. I'll ask her if she'll at least wait until after the Memorial weekend. She's staying at the Hotel Sailor Jerry."

Carolyn lowered her eyes, "I just don't want to leave my home."

Norrie smiled, "Cheer up, Mrs. Muir. I know. Talk to her. Do one of your interviews. She's a genuine war hero. That's why we're making her grand marshal of the Memorial Day parade."

Carolyn stood akimbo, "A woman? Now you're going too far."

Norrie shrugged, "The Germans shot down her transport plane. They captured and held her prisoner for two years. Maybe you could write her biography."

Carolyn's head began to swim. Under normal circumstances, she would leap at the chance of writing a famous person's biography. Things remained too strange. This woman wanted Gull Cottage. The law was on Claymore's side. She held nothing against Norrie but felt frustrated that the man seemed to defend this intruder on her home.

Noticing the dust trail of a second vehicle, Carolyn said, "Jonathan and Candy are coming. I need to talk with them."

Norrie said, "I gotta get along. It'll be a madhouse tonight. The tourists are gonna be hungry."

Carolyn did not like feeling subdued. She prided herself for her inner strength. Watching Norrie leave made her feel dejected. She fought the good causes. She did not cave in to events happening around her. Today was different. She lost before the fight began because all of her allies supported the challenger. Smile, thought Carolyn, as the children exited the carpool vehicle. The children seemed worried. Did someone tell them?

Watching the children enter the house, Carolyn thought she saw Candy's eyes water. Jonathan appeared sullen. Schooner Bay was small enough that news traveled quickly. The children must have heard something. She sent them upstairs to put away their backpacks before she entered the kitchen. Martha had snacks ready. The children dutifully entered the kitchen and quietly sat at the table.

Martha smiled, "Cheer up. Why the long faces?"

Candy sighed, "Nellie Olsen told me that Claymore is selling Gull Cottage and we have to move."

Jonathan chimed in, "So did Billy Bob. Mom, is it true?"

Carolyn sighed, "Yes, it's true. Claymore is selling Gull Cottage to a former tenant who wants to move in and spend the rest of her days here."

Candy asked, "Does she know about the Captain?"

Carolyn replied, "Yes. He said he didn't think she'd ever return."

Jonathan said, "Billy Bob said his dad said she's a war hero."

Carolyn shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know."

Candy said, "Nellie said she's the one who amputated Old Angus' leg in the trenches during World War One."

Carolyn raised an eyebrow, "Who is Old Angus?"

As Captain Gregg materialized he replied, "Claymore's father. Oh, he was a very brave man indeed but one of those infernal explosives struck his leg. There wasn't a doctor around, so the Colonel had to amputate it. A rather grizzly task for a woman but it had to be done."

Candy shuddered, "Yuck."

Carolyn shared a look with the Captain, one of disapproval, as the subject matter was inappropriate during snack time. The children seemed disinterested in food but Carolyn wanted them at least to try to eat something. The cause appeared lost. The subject turned too dark.

Captain Gregg gently said, "She saved his life. Now then, young lady, life isn't always pleasant."

Jonathan sighed, "I wish we didn't have to move. Captain, can't you frighten her away?"

The Captain laughed, "Oh, she's not so easily frightened." Sobering his tone he continued, "I tried and failed, mind you."

Candy asked, "How long did she live here?"

"Ten years," replied the Captain. "Oh, the battles we waged! I daresay she is more stubborn than your mother is. She only left because her mother became ill and she had to take care of her."

Carolyn indignantly cried, "I am not stubborn!"

The conversation had to end. Carolyn did not like discussing the woman intent on seizing her home. She was not sure if she would even remain in Schooner Bay. The children only had a few more weeks left before school concluded. Gull Cottage was affordable because Claymore could not rent it out to most people. It had plenty of space for the children to grow and afforded Carolyn the privacy she needed. Another place with one-third the room would cost three times as much as she was currently paying.

Somehow, Carolyn had to get this invader disinterested in her territory. The anger began to roil within her. She silently chided herself for taking no action. With the onset of the holiday weekend, she would never find an attorney before Norrie returned on Tuesday to enforce the eviction notice.

#GAMM#

It pained the Captain to see Carolyn upset. Sleep did not come easy for the widow, which greatly troubled Captain Gregg. Despite her airs, the young widow suffered certain frailties. Pacing the widow's walk did not calm his restless spirit. Easily, he lost track of time. The young monkey-puzzle tree proved hardy. He won the battle with Maria but lost the same battle with Carolyn.

What did women have against a monkey-puzzle tree? Chile and Argentina cherished the long-lived trees. At least Carolyn came to her senses after her brief fit of madness and procured a replacement. The young tree still exhibited a pyramid shape, indicative of its juvenile phase. It would take years before it developed into the mature umbrella form.

The Captain needed this situation resolved. He was a man of his word. He never should have allowed Carolyn and her children passage aboard his ship. Yet he did and came to love his family. Often, he found himself waiting for Jonathan and Candy to return home from school. Yes, Gull Cottage was their home. He learned to stifle from his thoughts the infernal clicking of keys from that confounded typewriter. He appreciated his ship in good repair.

Sunrise came too soon but spring welcomed it. Captain Gregg felt a squall in the air not of his doing. His family deserved a beautiful weekend. Oh, not of his flesh nor bone, but the Muirs were his family. He concentrated with his ethereal determination that marked him as both a great sea captain as well as ghost. Yes, the squall began moving northeast towards the open sea. He disregarded the alarm clock that clanged unusually early for a Saturday morning.

The calm mood changed into despair as his family stirred. Breakfast suffered a moratorium of discussion. Martha functioned on sheer strength of practicality. Even Scruffy looked dejected, sensing his family's mood. The last thing anyone wanted to do was pack. Captain Gregg did not like a miserable crew. He could stand it no more when Carolyn began packing her suitcase.

"Madam, I forbid it!"

Carolyn looked at him and sighed, "Captain, there's nothing I can do. You're inclined to let this happen. There's not a single lawyer open this weekend. Come Tuesday morning, Norrie will enforce the eviction."

Captain Gregg stood his ground, "That doesn't mean you have to waste such a lovely day."

Carolyn sighed in resignation, "If you were truly aggrieved, it would be storming a fierce squall."

Captain Gregg softened his tone, "There was a storm coming in, but I drove it away just so you and the children could enjoy the fair weather Schooner Bay deserves right now. You should take a break and let the children play outside."

Carolyn wiped her brow and said, "Maybe just a few minutes." She did not want to smile outwardly. She felt utter disappointment that the Captain made two promises, both in contradiction of each other. She thought it a kind gesture that the Captain chased away foul weather instead of inviting it for the benefit of the family.

As she hurried the children outside, Carolyn thought about her family. Both her parents and in-laws worried about her life choice move to Schooner Bay yet they smothered her. She refused to crawl back to Philadelphia. She watched as Jonathan and Candy reluctantly tossed a baseball until Scruffy decided to liven up the game. She laughed as Scruffy took off running with his prize with children eagerly in tow.

Carolyn noticed the dust trail creeping along the roadside. Yes, definitely headed in the direction of Gull Cottage, she thought. With holiday weekend festivities catering to tourists, it could be only one person (or someone in his employ). Dread filled her heart. When the car parked in front of her house, she felt the blood drain from her face.

As an excited Claymore exited the car he snapped, "Mrs. Muir! You should be packing! Not dallying about!"

Carolyn calmly stated, "We'll be ready by Tuesday." She dared not raise her voice in front of her children. They needed a happy moment and the landlord's untimely arrival was not going to ruin it. She felt a quick and unnatural breeze. Perhaps the Captain arrived to guarantee that happy moment as well. She heard an elderly voice bark orders to Claymore, who immediately went to the front passenger door and opened it. _No, please do not cause a scene._

Briefly, the two women stared at each other. Carolyn checked her anger while Maria stood with determination. Carolyn resented this intruder. The children stopped playing their game, allowing Scruffy the victorious moment of possessing the baseball while they looked at the arrivals with concern. The air felt dense.

Maria finally spoke, "Captain, you've gone soft. I know that I'm not the one to blame for this."

Captain Gregg materialized and sternly said, "I am not soft!"

"No one's rented Gull Cottage since I left and that's because you saw to it," said Maria.

Captain Gregg said, "Quite true, Colonel."

Maria looked at the audience. Claymore tried not to cringe in fear while in the presence of the Captain. Carolyn stood her ground while the children stood next to her with uncertainty. Scruffy sat in front of Candy and relinquished the baseball. Captain Gregg slowly approached his old friend who proved a delightful adversary at times.

Candy looked at her mother while stifling a tear and said, "I thought we didn't have to leave until Tuesday."

Maria looked at the Captain and said, "You chose not to evict this woman. I choose not to evict these children. Come along, Claymore."

Claymore's fear temporarily subsided in favor of shock. In his mind, it was primarily a financial transaction going sour. He also wanted freedom from his terrifying great uncle. He found his voice as he opened the car door for Maria, begging her to reconsider. The old nurse refused to reassess her decision.

Carolyn tried analyzing the change in situation as the car pulled away from the property. It was no secret that Claymore wanted rid of Gull Cottage. While unbeknownst to her, the townspeople knew that Maria wanted the place and seemed ready to aid her now that she had returned to stake the claim. Yet the woman who challenged Carolyn for her beloved home backed down unexpectedly for children she did not know. She remembered the first visit: Maria did not know Gull Cottage had a tenant. Claymore hid that fact. She felt a strange sense of relief.

Jonathan looked at his mother and asked, "Does this mean we aren't moving?"

Carolyn smiled, "I think we're not moving."

#GAMM#

With the gloom and doom of an eviction no longer hanging over the home, the family set about the task of unpacking. What had taken many grueling hours seemed to take a short while to undo. The James Gatley wheel barometer betrayed the sunshine coupled with happy mood that the family enjoyed. Carolyn winced when she realized the indicator hovered between _change_ and _rain._

Carolyn asked, "Is something troubling you, Captain?"

As the Captain materialized he responded, "Whatever makes you ask that?"

Carolyn pointed to the barometer and replied, "The needle never lies."

"Oh that," said the Captain. He hemmed and hawed slightly, "Well, that squall I sent away is trying to return to shore. It's merely by my will that it stays out at sea."

Carolyn toyed, "So it has nothing to do with a certain former tenant?"

Captain Gregg stiffly responded, "That old girl?" He softened his tone, "Oh, the fights were glorious."

Carolyn smiled, "You the naval captain and she the army nurse."

"This is my ship!"

Carolyn said, "I see. For a while, it was her barracks." She saw a look on the Captain's face, one of sadness. Whatever occurred ten years ago between the two remained a treasured experience. She knew the captain was dead but not entirely gone from the world, lingering to see his dream come to life, unready to move beyond to the next level of existence.

The Captain said, "You have to admit she is an amazing woman. She released me from my promise. I've no idea if she truly understood my predicament."

"She loves Gull Cottage probably just as much as I do," said Carolyn.

"Yes, and she possesses an upstanding character," said the Captain. "Do the sick no harm. She adhered to that tenet her entire life. She did what she did for the children."

Carolyn felt a brief moment of shame. She had vilified a person without knowing who that person truly was. If she had acted more rationally, the stressful situation could have been resolved altogether. She loved Gull Cottage and she loved her family. She posed, "I wonder what she'll do now."

Captain Gregg said, "She's renting a cottage a few leagues away. I'll check in on her from time to time."

Carolyn exclaimed, "Oh?"

The Captain declared, "I wouldn't want her scaring away Seaman Elroy Applegate. He might try to board my ship again!"

As the Captain dematerialized, Carolyn let out a hearty laugh. Yes, things returned to normal in Gull Cottage as the barometer indicator moved and pointed at _fair_. It felt good. Maybe she would heed Norrie's suggestion and interview the only other tenant who took up residence in Gull Cottage. Yes, perhaps an invitation to the next four o'clock wheelhouse get together with Madeira wine was in order.

**Author's Note:** Schooner Bay is a fictional town, so weather research proved interesting. Southern Maine did experience sunny weather with highs up to seventy-two degrees. The trip to procure a replacement monkey-puzzle tree from a place in Boston involved Carolyn leaving very early in the morning and not returning until late night after the children were abed. I used Farmers Almanac dot com forward slash weather-history. I used zip code 03909 May 30, 1970 (a Saturday).


	3. Chapter 3

Thoughts and Memories

Claymore felt ill at ease. He had an important task. He wondered how his old uniform managed to shrink while in storage. Last year, it was snug. Currently, he prayed that he would not pass out from lack of adequate breath. The cemetery filled with veterans wearing old uniforms as well as friends and relatives while a lone trumpeter solemnly played taps.

While normally a miser, the day's occasion required a spendthrift. He made his profit with the sale of a house. The appropriate documents would be properly filed after the weekend. He feared the cemetery but he had an obligation. He went to his father's grave and knelt in silent prayer. Then he placed the potted poppies next to the gravestone. He tried not to fumble as he pulled out the small flag from his jacket. That was bad luck and he already suffered one relative's ghost. He planted the flag in front of the gravestone and felt beads of sweat start to drip from his forehead.

"Did you want some help planting those flowers?"

Claymore looked up and saw Reverend Farley. As he hastily stood, he reached inside his jacket for a handkerchief to wipe his brow. He found his voice, "I should." Silently, he chastised himself. He wanted to sound confident but his voice squeaked uncontrollably.

Reverend Farley said, "Now, Claymore, it's alright. Angus was a good man. You're doing a good thing today honoring his memory. Let me help you."

Claymore smiled in relief. He had plenty of acquaintances but today he needed a friend. He knelt beside the grave with Reverend Farley and the two began digging. He did not like the waxy feel of the ground. It was grave dirt and it belonged to his father. He felt comfort as Reverend Farley displayed calm and grace.

Claymore tried not to shake when he removed the poppy plant from its pot. Reverend Farley helped steady his hands and together they planted the poppy at the grave. The two men stood and wiped the dirt from their hands and knees. Claymore sighed in relief.

Reverend Farley folded his hands and prayed, "The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He makes me lie down in green pastures; He leads me beside still waters. He restores my soul; He leads me in the paths of righteousness for His name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil: for Thou art with me. Thy rod and thy staff – they comfort me. Thou prepares a table before me in the presence of my enemies. Thou anoints my head with oil, my cup overflows. Surely, goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever. Amen."

"Amen," said Claymore. He looked at Reverend Farley and said, "Thank you. I always have trouble with the words."

Reverend Farley donned a heavenly smile, "That's alright. It's a difficult day for many."

Claymore said, "I know. Please – don't let me keep you from the others."

"Take care, Claymore," said Reverend Farley before taking his leave.

Breathe, thought Claymore. He accomplished his task. His feet felt frozen to the ground. Had he not stayed long enough? Or had he stayed too long? He was never good at assessing personal situations. He stared at the gravestone: loving husband and father.

Claymore had no love interest. He had a girl during the war but distance drove them apart and she married someone else while he was away. Work kept him too busy – no. That was a pitiful excuse. Claymore thought about his priorities. He made a promise that he would try harder. He would find and court a loving woman.

#GAMM#

With things seemingly returned to normal, Carolyn decided an afternoon picnic was in order. The temperature leveled out at seventy degrees, unusually warm for the time of year. Inland cities saw higher temperatures. A beach picnic sounded delightful, even if the ocean was too cold for a proper swim. Carolyn and Martha packed a basket, and the family made the quick trek to the shore.

While the children played and Martha relaxed on a blanket, Carolyn found herself lost in thought. She remembered the time when a charming young lady named Vanessa Peekskill visited as guest. The Captain prohibited Carolyn from viewing the contents of his sea chest, yet insisted through spectral influence his desire for Vanessa to open it. Carolyn felt a slight twinge of jealousy, seeing the Captain fall in love with the great-great-granddaughter of his beloved.

Vanessa wanted to purchase Gull Cottage with her inheritance, feeling that she belonged there and that it was her home. She likened it to a palace of the past with every dusty corner filled with romance and every piece of furniture having a wondrous story to tell. Carolyn despised the naiveté of the young invader yet surrendered to despair.

Carolyn called Claymore and asked to get out of the lease. At first, Claymore exclaimed, "Absolutely not!" When Carolyn explained she had a buyer for him, Claymore asked, "How soon can you leave?" Even though Claymore feared going out to Gull Cottage, his desire for money outweighed his cowardice.

News travels quickly in small towns and the children asked Carolyn if it was true that they were going to move. Carolyn explained it was for the best as Vanessa wanted the house and seemed to belong there, almost as if they were meant for each other. She did not realize that the Captain eavesdropped in on the entire conversation, but her keen intellect sussed out that he orchestrated Vanessa's sudden change in heart.

Claymore reminded Carolyn that without a sale he was holding her to the lease. As he left the living room, the Captain caused him to trip. Carolyn was not one to stand by idle. She had to know why the Captain antagonized the woman he was thoroughly charmed by. She made sure that the Captain knew his mistake with the letter obviously never mailed, having recognized the quote from Oscar Wilde.

The moment turned tender as the Captain offered the shawl to Carolyn, explaining that it looked better on her and really belonged to her. Captain Gregg admitted Vanessa was a sweet reminder of the past but he preferred the current long-term arrangement living in the present. Carolyn settled. Why?

Carolyn knew she was a strong and independent woman. If the Captain were alive, she would not have accepted such as explanation. He was dead and remained bound to the earth instead of moving beyond the plane of existence. She cleared the air of the despicable rumors that he committed suicide. What else was there?

The dream of a home for retired seamen – not one of the Captain's relatives saw fit to bring that dream to fruition. Carolyn knew the stories, or thought she did until the recent unpleasantness. Captain Gregg chased away interested renters and buyers. Yet he allowed her family to remain. It had practical advantages for both. She wanted a fine home to raise her children and she absolutely adored Gull Cottage. Despite his airs, the Captain wanted his ship in good repair. Yes, Gull Cottage would never see the fruition of his dream if it became so dilapidated that the only viable solution would be razing.

Candy cried, "Mom! Look over there!"

Carolyn roused from her thoughts and looked in the direction that Candy pointed to and smiled. A blue whale breached the waterline. The animal looked majestic and content. The bay proved surprisingly deep in places, formed by an ancient glacier that long departed and eventually replaced by the sea. She loved the moment. She loved her family. She loved her home. Was it really her home?

No, it was _his_ home, regardless of any name on deed or lease.

_Each man kills the thing he loves  
By each let this be heard,  
Some do it with a bitter look,  
Some with a flattering word,  
The coward does it with a kiss,  
The brave man with a sword!_

Oscar Wilde, _The Ballad of Reading Gaol,_ published 13 February 1898, under the name C.3.3.

#GAMM#

_Blasted fickle females!_ The Captain placed another blanket atop the sleeping widow before opening the window. Did she forget his order to keep open a window? Unlikely, he reasoned. She proved stubborn despite his concerns of foul air building up inside the room from the gas heater. It was not yet her time, just as it had not been his time. He no longer required fresh air but she did. He opened the window and concentrated. He had no sense of hot or cold…an annoying disadvantage for the non-corporeal. The heater was on, so it must be cold.

The Captain looked in on the children, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. At least they had adequate covers. Still, he made sure the window remained open. They were far too young and precious for the premature cessation of corporeal activities. He noticed Candy's rag doll on the floor and gingerly retrieved it. While an unattractive assemblage of scrap cloth, the young girl cherished it. He set it beside her.

Then he made his way to Martha's room and smiled in appreciation. Yes, plenty of covers and an open window; he demanded it for all aboard his ship. Martha was a sturdy woman, not unlike his former maid. He did not regret revealing his presence to her.

Whether or not Carolyn would agree, it was his honor and duty to see to the safety and welfare of all hands. Eight bells: all was well. The Captain longed for a wondrous sea voyage. He felt a strange calling. No, not now, he thought. The Spectral Fraternity had an urgent matter requiring his presence. He could refuse but only fools dared. He did one last check before leaving Gull Cottage.

**Author's Note:** My sincerest apologies, dear readers. With this story set in 1970, I neglected to double check the calendar. The last year that Memorial Day was celebrated on the static date of May 30 was 1970, a Saturday. Public Law 90-363 (the Uniform Monday Holiday Act) took effect January 1, 1971 and increased the number of three-day weekends for federal employees. This fact will be included in the revision.


End file.
